memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2267)
ich möche anzweifeln das wir mit genauheit wissen das dies der erste Föderal-Klingonische Krieg ist. in Das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte sagt McCoy das menschen und klingonen schon seit fünfzig jahren(2217) feinde waren. das deutet einen für mich einen krieg an.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:51, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) :verfeindet heißt ja nicht zwingend Krieg, Archer wird die Klingonen sicher nicht als seine besten Freunde bezeichnet haben, allerdings können wir uns natürlich nicht ganz sicher sein, wir wissen ja auch nicht genau, ob der 2. nicht schon der 3. war--Bravomike 12:58, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) das wollte ich sagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:01, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) :naja, wäre der hier nicht der 1., sondern schon der 2., und gäbe es dann tatsächlich noch einen nach dem Vertrag von Organia, dann wäre der hier nicht erst der 2., sondern schon der 4.! ::Hm, sollten wir - damit wir uns nicht mit späteren Produktionen groß herumplagen müssen - die Kriege nicht "nur" mit "Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2260er)" bzw. "... (2371/72)" begnügen? Ist vielleicht nicht optimal, dass wir wieder auf die Jahreszahlen ausweichen, aber so haben wir nicht das Problem, diese durchzunummerieren, wo es keine kanonische solche gibt. Ist der Konflikt der zum "Vertrag von Organia" führt nicht sogar gar kein Krieg? (Oder ist das wieder so eine Synchronisationsgeschichte?) 16:25, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Könnte sein, dass der Konflikt nicht einmal offiziell als Krieg bezeichnet wurde, aber wenn solche Zusammenstöße keine Kriege sind, dann können wir ja fast nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Die Idee mit den Jahreszahlen gefällt mir gut und ist auch nicht einmal so unschön, den die Zählung wäre auf jeden Fall nur eine Spekulation.--Bravomike 16:33, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) ---- Über die Zählweise wurde ja bereits diskutiert und bei der Nominierung des "Zweiten" Föderal-Klingonischen Krieges zum Exzellenten Artikel ist das ganze noch mal zur Sprache gekommen. Ich wäre letztendlich dafür, den Artikel nach Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg von 2267 oder Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2267) zu verschieben. Ein ähnliche Diskussion werde ich auch für den Zweiten starten. Meinungen? (man beachte bitte auch die Schlacht von Donatu V)--Bravomike 11:22, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ich bin deiner Meinung! Auch für den zweiten, da schreib ich das jetzt nicht noch mal hin ;) --HenK | discuss 11:24, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Wird das in TOS überhaupt erwähnt, wann genau dieser Krieg beginnt? Gerade im Hinblick auf die "Schlacht von Donatu V" ist vielleicht in Betracht zu ziehen, dass es da einen wirklich sehr langen Krieg gegeben haben könnte. Um das vielleicht einzubeziehen, aber nicht zu spezifisch, würde ich jetzt von Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (23. Jahrhundert) ausgehen und dann noch einen entsprechenden Kommentar zur Schlacht einzufügen. ::Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, drohte der Krieg bei Organia auszubrechen, weshalb die Organier intervenierten. Man könnte es also sogar eher noch als eine Art... "Kalten Krieg" bezeichnen, oder? Dann würden sogar die Jahreszahlen für den "Zweiten" Krieg wegfallen... ::Und jetzt hab' ich mich gerade selbst verwirrt... ;) 15:35, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) möglich ist es, dass das alles ein Krieg war, aber wenn dazwischen ein kalter Krieg war, dann haben wir schon einaml bis hier her mindestens zwei Kriege Die Jahreszahlen bleiben genau deswegen nötig, denn wir wissen nicht, ob es zwischendurch noch andere gab--Bravomike 17:23, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Jedenfalls ist der Text, so wie er bis jetzt dort steht eher als "Vorfall von Organia" zu bezeichnen, da ja (auch im englischen Artikel) lediglich auf "Kampf um Organia" eingegangen wird und auch in der dortigen Diskussion bereits angesprochen wurde, dass der Artikelname gewagt ist... 19:01, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso weniger Sinn ergibt es, den Artikel bzw. das Ereignis als Krieg anzuführen bzw. zu bezeichnen. Schließlich gibt es durchaus Äquivalentes zur Kuba-Krise (Klingonen besetzen Organia als strategisch wichtigen Punkt/Sowjets stationieren nukleare Raketen direkt in absoluter Schlagdistanz zu den USA), wo man auch unmittelbar vor Ausbruch des Kriegs stand, aber dann doch noch zurücksteckte. 19:14, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) naja, in einem befreundeten Land Truppen zu stationieren ist schon etwas anderes, als einen Planeten militärisch zu besetzen. Ein Krieg war es auf jeden Fall, aber wenn ich mich nicht irre gehörte Organia ja gar nicht zur Föderation, es könnte als auf einen "Klingonisch-Organischen-Krieg" hinauslaufen...und da Kirk uns Spock selbst gegen die Klingonen kämpften und auch einige töteten war die Föderation mehr oder weniger offiziell involviert. Allerdings haben die Klingonen ja keine offizielle Kriegserklärung abgegenen, und die Föderation auch nicht (so was macht sie einfach nicht) Fakt ist: Es gab mindestens einen Krieg vor dem "Zweiten", das war der mit der Schlacht bei Donatu V, und es gab später bewaffnete Konflikte, die als Krieg bezeichnet werden können, auch wenn es keine offizielle Kriegserklärung gab. Ich würde es schon als kriegerische Handlung führen, alleine weil der Befriff sich eingebürgert hat.--Bravomike 21:30, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Also wenn ich mich recht erinnere meinten die Organier doch, dass es erst bald zum Krieg kommen würde. Oder ist das auch wieder durch die deutsche Umsetzung verfälscht? Dementsprechend kann dieses Ereignis noch kein wirklicher Krieg sein. 21:43, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) Andererseits haben wir definitiv Kampfhandlungen! Möglicherweise ist das wieder so eine offiziell/inoffiziell Geschichte: Offiziell gab es keine Kriegserkärung, also keinen Krieg, inoffiziell gab es eine Invasion und Tote, also eine Krieg. Im großen Maßstab der Organier gedacht war das alles aber noch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, zu was der Krieg hätte werden können, hätten sie ihn nicht beendet, also doch wieder nur ein "Zusammenstoß"... Allerdings müssen wir auch Folgendes bedenken: Jahrzehntelang hieß dieser Konflikt "Erster Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg", erst in verschiedenen Büchern, dann in Memory Alpha. Aus ihm einen Föderal-Klingonischen Krieg zu machen ist noch zumutbar, aber der Begriff hat sich inzischen zu sehr eingebürgert, als dass wir daraus etwas anderes als einen Krieg machen könnten.--Bravomike 22:10, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) Ist irgendwie eingeschlafen, aber das Problem bleibt bestehen. Wenn es keine weiteren Einwände gibt verschiebe ich demnächst nach "Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2267)" und lege eine BK mit HGI zur Zählung an--Bravomike 21:15, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Von mir gibt es sicherlich keinen Einwand. 22:09, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Discovery Ist dass was wir in sehen möglicherweise der Beginn dieses Konfliktes? Müssen wir im Auge behalten. -- 13:09, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht und irgendwie so etwas wurde ja auch im Vorfeld erwähnt. Aber ich bleibe skeptisch. Immerhin hieß es auch, dass die Discovery-Klingonen nur eine "kleine" Sekte sind. Warum sollte das Stress mit sämtlichen Klingonen geben? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 13:38, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Laut MA/en (siehe Zitate zur Episode) kommt Burnham 2249 an Bord der Shenzhou. Beachtet man dann, dass sie Georgiou in den Episoden seit 7 Jahren kennt würde das für die Episode(n) 2256 ergeben. Beide Episoden sollten ja zeitlich direkt aneinander anschließen. Der Abstand zu 2267 (11 Jahre Differenz) wäre mir da zu groß. -- 14:19, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::DSC spielt 2256, das geht bereits aus dem Logbucheintrag am Anfang von hervor. T'Kuvma war zwar nur der Führer eines kleinen Hauses, aber er hat es geschaft den Hohen Rat von seiner Idee zu überzeugen. Das was wir in den ersten beiden Folgen sehen ist also tatsächlich der Anfang eines ausgewachsenen Krieges. :::Jedoch soll dieser laut den Autoren zum Ende der ersten Staffel beigelegt werden, es handelt sich also definitiv um einen anderen Konflikt als den den wir in TOS sehen. Wir brauchen daher wohl demnächst einen neuen Artikel Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2256). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:12, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Warte. Warte kurz. Pause. DAS war der Hohe Rat? Ich dachte, dass das die Anführer der Sekte waren. Wow! Gott, dann brauchen die jetzt eine wirklich gute Erklärung für das Aussehen der Klingonen... :Wie auch immer. Ich für meinen Teil bleibe beim Abwarten und Tee trinken. Wir haben jetzt nur den Pilotfilm gesehen, wer weiß, was alles noch passieren wird. Vielleicht ist das nur ein Funke für einen schwelenden Konflikt, der erst später zu diesem Krieg wird? Wahrscheinlich wissen wir erst in zwei oder drei Wochen, ob wir nicht eventuell eine Vorgeschichte zu dem Krieg von 2267 sehen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:35, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Von Hoher Rat war da keine Rede. Ich habe es so verstanden, dass es die 24 führenden Häuser sind. Oder waren es bei den Klingonen insgesamt 24 Häuser? Zumindest war von Rat keine Rede. -- 16:38, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Nachdem Burnham erfährt, dass 24 klingonische Schiffe angekommen sind, folgert sie, dass diese zu den 24 Häusern gehören müssen, die den Hohen Rat bilden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:33, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Dies wird kurz darauf bestätigt, als einer der eingetroffenen Klingonen meint, dass T'Kuvma ein Niemand sei, dem "kein Platz in diesem Rat" zustehe. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:57, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Hm... Davon bin ich nicht wirklich überzeugt. Es kann auch ein anderer Rat sein, der den echten Hohen Rat überwerfen will. Jetzt will ich erst recht eine super gute Erklärung, warum die Klingonen nun so aussehen wie sie aussehen, nur um zehn Jahre später (bzw. ein Jahrhundert früher, nach dem Virus) anders auszusehen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:42, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Lasst uns bitte einmal annehmen dass wir hier die echten Klingonen sehen bis in Discovery etwas anderes angedeutet wird. So wie es in der Fall war, und beim späteren retcon in . -- 09:09, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC)